


Ice Rink

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Being in high school is hard enough but throw in a love triangle with your best friend, Peter Pan, and your boyfriend is when things get really messy.    High School Peter Pan AU





	Ice Rink

Sitting squished in between Peter and Alexander as you were all eating lunch, Devin sat in front of you with a tray with pizza.

“Oh my dad said that there’s practice today” You said as you stabbed at your fruit with a plastic fork, as Devin let out a soft groan as he leaned closer to the three of you.

“You know when practice is over we should all do something” Devin said through mouthfuls of pizza with a goofy smile.

“I can’t I want to go out with Wendy today” Peter said as he frowned and looked down at his plate as he dragged his fork across his food.

“Do you want to or do you have to” Alexander said as he reached over you and slapped his hand on Peter’s back, as you glared over at Peter.

“Come on, don’t give me that look.” Peter said to you as he turned to look at you completely ignoring Alex, as you scoffed and turned back to your food in front of you.

“What look?” Felix said as he sat down next to Devin.

“That look y/n has that makes you feel like she’s going to stab you” Devin said as he opened up his bag of chips and put a couple in his mouth.

“She’ll do it” Alex said as he lightly squeezed your side as he brought you in closer to him, smiling you turned to look at him as he looked at you with his big brown eyes.

“Whatever I’ll see you guys in practice” Peter huffed as he stood up and walked away from the table. As he made his way out of the cafeteria doors he was joined by Wendy as she clung to Peter.

“What she is. She’s only dating him because he’s the head player” Felix said as he tore off a piece of his slice of pizza.

“Yea I heard she’s been getting really cozy with big red” Devin said without looking up from his bag of chips.The bell rung and you all said your bye’s as you made your way to your classes.

“Let me walk you to class” Alex said as he placed a kiss on your cheek, as you walked next to each other as he hooked his fingers on your belt loops. As he left you in front of the door he placed his jacket on top of your head as he let out a laugh. “You’re always cold in this classroom. See you at practice” Alex said as he kissed you. Walking into the classroom you put on Alex’s jacket as you sat down next to Peter.

As soon as you plopped down next to him, he let out another loud sigh.

“What’s wrong with you?” you asked as you reached into your backpack to take out your notebook, placing it in front of you and reaching over to get a pen.

“Nothing just leave me alone” Peter scoffed as he placed his cheek on his hand and started scribbling on the corner of his paper.

“Oh come on tell me what’s wrong” You said as you poked Peter’s arm. Peter stayed quiet and continued to ignore you. “Friends forever right? Isn’t that what you’re always saying?” You said as you gently pulled a piece of hair. Yet again you were met with silence. “Is this because of what we said about Wendy because we were right I mean she is re-”

“Fuck Y/n don’t you want me to be happy” Peter snapped to look at you then after not saying anything he returned to how he was and ignored you for the rest of the class.

As the class ended you and Peter made your way towards the ice rink. “I’m sorry” you said as you kept your eyes looking everywhere but on Peter.

“It’s fine. Sorry I snapped at you” Peter said as he placed his arm on your shoulders, as you two kept walking as everyone else was heading to their last class of the day.

“I’m going to kick your ass in the rink Pan” You said as you put your arm on Peter’s waist with a big smile on your face.

As you two got into the rink you both put on your ice skates and started messing around in the ice as you waited for everyone else to show up. You and Peter enjoyed moments like this when it was just the two of you messing around. As you both ice skated around each other you ended up bumping straight into peter, and before you could fall backwards Peter grabbed you.

“Thanks” You smiled up at Peter as you turned to continue skating. Peters heart felt like it was pounding against his chest as his eyes lingered on your face. He wanted to go up to you and kiss you but he couldn’t do that to his friend, he always cursed at himself for not getting the courage to tell you how he felt. But as soon as he got the courage you started dating Alex and then he went with Wendy to forget how terrible he felt.

“Come on Peter spin me” You said as you stopped in front of Peter as he continued to stare dumbfounded. He grabbed your arm and spun you around as you laughed.

“Okay Peter stop stop” You said in between giggles. “Peterrrr I’m going to throw up”

Peter stopped your spinning as you grabbed at his arms to try and keep your balance. Your feet beneath you kept wobbling and giving out from under you, Peter helped you keep your balance as he grabbed at your forearms. You looked up at Peter and smiled at him and at that moment Peter swore that his heart was going to burst in his chest.

“What?” You said as you slightly tilted your head to the side as Peter looked down at you for a while without saying a word.

“Huh? What?” Peter said as he did not divert his gaze from you as he let his hands slowly climb down towards your hands.

“Are you okay? You’re just staring at me” You said as your eyebrows knitted together as your hands started growing sweaty because you couldn’t remember the last time you were this close to Peter.

“Yea I’m great” Peter said as he let his hands drop from your arms and instead let his fingers hook around Alex’s jacket zipper as he lingered there debating on what to do next. Creeping up further up the jacket.

“Come on don’t lie to me. What’s wrong” You poked further as you tried to ignore the butterflies that were creeping up in your stomach as you could feel Peter leaning in closer and you doing the same.

Peter grabbed a handful of the front of the jacket and pulled you in and kissed you deeply. You melted into his touch instantly, snaking your hands up and tangled your fingers in his hair. You could feel his fingers dig into your back and for that moment you felt like you could just melt into his touch. Peter ran his tongue along your lips as you instantly opened up your mouth and you could taste him and he tasted of peppermint.

Pushing him away you brought your fingers to your lips as you ran them across them. “Fuck I shouldn’t have done that” you said as you let your hands and eyes fall down to the floor.

“Y/n Im s-” Peter said as he reached over to touch you.

“No Peter just don’t” You said as you started to back away to make your way out of the rink.

“Y/n Please just let me talk” Peter said as he made his way closer to you as you continued to back away.

“No fuck you Peter. Dammit… Fuck! Fuck, fuck,fuck! You fucking ass! What am I supposed to tell Alex, huh?” You said as your frustrated ran your hands to push your hair back. “I liked you for years and you decide to pull this bullshit now when I’m with Alex. When you’re with Wendy?!” You yelled at Peter as you made your way out of the rink

“You liked me?” Peter said under his breath as he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Really? That’s all you got out of that?” You said as you grabbed your bag and stormed out as you made your way home.

Peter stood there shocked as he tried to digest everything that you just dumped on him, before he could fully process everything his phone started buzzing. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he saw a message from Alex.

Alex: Just saw coach he said practice is called off. He got stuck with detention duty ://

Peter: Okay cool

Alex: Have you seen Y/n she isn’t answering her phone

Peter looked at his phone screen as he debated telling Alex of what he had just done.

Peter: No sorry.

Peter shut his phone off as he shoved it back in his pocket as he made his way out of the rink and started walking outside of the school. As soon as Peter reached the big red double door he saw Alex walking towards the parking lot.

“Hey Alex can I talk to you for a minute?” Peter said as he jogged up to alex as Alex turned to him with a smile on his face.

“Sure man what’s up” Alex said as he stepped a bit closer to Peter.

“Look I don’t know how to say this. So I’m just going to come out and say it” Peter said as he nervously shifted his feet. “I kissed Y/n” Peter said as he looked from the floor to Alex.

“I’m sorry you did what?” Alex said as Peter looked up at him as he could see he was strapped to fume as his face grew more and more red.

“Look I’m really sorry that I d-” Peter said

“Yea you’re about to be sorry” Alex said as he started charging towards Peter and before he could realize what was happening Alex’s first came in contact with his face.

“Dude calm down” Peter said as he dogged Alex’s first continuously.

“No you both are just whore’s. I knew something was going on” Alex yelled at Peter, something snapped inside of Peter and he slammed Alex against one of the cars.

“Don’t call her that” Peter said as he his fist bunched up a fist ful of his shirt in his hand.

~Half an hour later~

You heard small rocks hitting your window, as you got up and opened your window a small rock flew past you and into your room.Standing there was Peter with a handful of pebbles as he let them all fall to hit feet.

“Go away” You said to him as you reached over to close your window again.

“Y/n please just listen to me” Peter said as he shifted his weight on his feet.

“No fuck you Peter everything is fucked up now- everything is fucked because of you!” You said as tears started to prickle at your eyes once again.

“Come on please just listen to me” Peter said as he got closer to you, you could see the cut lip he had and the blood on his shirt.

“Oh my god. Peter what happened?!” You said as you beckoned Peter to enter your room through your window, as he swung his leg in he sat down on your bean bag chair. Going into your desk drawer you pulled out a small first aid kit and made your way towards Peter and sat down on the floor next to him.

“Don’t worry I’m fine it’s just a busted lip” Peter says as he reaches over and twisted a strand of your hair with his fingers.

“Then why do you have a bunch of blood on you?Oh my god your knuckles are bleeding” You said as you stayed as still as possible as you looked up at Peter who’s usually bright eyes were now dark. Remembering how long it had been since Peter showed up at your house with cuts and bruises from getting into fights.

“It’s Alex’s” He said casually as he continued to play with your hair.

“Why would you do that” You said as you backed up a bit and your hair fell down again and Peter looked in your eyes.

“I told him what I did and then he started calling you things and I just couldn’t let him get away with it” Peter said as he shifted his body to face you.

“Everything is falling apart” You said as you brought up your hands to your face in frustration.

“Hey hey I’ll fix it. Everything is going to be fine” Peter said as he cupped your face in his hands and made you look at him. For that moment your heart felt like it was going to leap out of your heart.

“He won’t say anything to you. If he does I’ll hit him with my hockey stick” Peter said with anger dripping from each word that he spoke, your blood ran cold from what Peter said but you couldn’t help but melt into his touch. You brushed off his comments but Peter knew that he meant every word of it.

“Come here aid my busted lip” Peter said as he pouted out his busted lip, as you got up to get some water to help clean it he dragged you down to sit on his lap. Looking at Peter you could see his dark eyes that were framed with dark eyebrows and under eyes.


End file.
